


Protocol Midnight Rogue

by TheFantasticMiraculousSam



Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Government Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Moral Dilemmas, Mutants, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Swearing, my first story, people being people, questioning humanity, sorry I don't do smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantasticMiraculousSam/pseuds/TheFantasticMiraculousSam
Summary: *THIS STORY IS (still) UNDER CONSTRUCTION*





	

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, after a lot of thought... I decided to scrap a bunch of my story, I started to feel like it's original opening chapter wasn't... gripping enough. So I moved a bunch of stuff around and removed and replaced things where it needed it, I hope the re-revised version is better!

Dillon’s eyes eased open with the faint sound of a rooster crowing, morning light seeped through his forest green curtains.  Sitting up from his messy bed sheets, Dillon glanced at his dog themed calendar; ducted taped onto his closet door. 

 

_ It's Tuesday today, another work day ahead.  Today's agenda was the countertop job right? Yeah, the one for the old lady.  I guess I shouldn't wear that new shirt… but mom would probably be happy to see me wearing in.   _ he thought while considering his options.

 

Dillon climbed out of bed and haphazardly threw on a new grey t shirt, an old pair of jeans, and his work boots.  He briefly looks for his coat, only to remember it was hung up next to the door alongside his father's one. He   _ Smells like that good coffee mom bought.   _ Dillon takes his time descending the stairs from his room, sliding halfway down the rest of the way. 

 

“Hey, how’s my favorite son doing today? I made you some toast, already buttered too.”  His mother said, her New York accent seemed to fade more and more as the years passed, she greeted him with her signature lighthearted smile and kiss on the forehead.

 

“Doin’ good mom, and thanks for breakfast”  He responded with a mouthful of toast.

 

“Ivy, you keep spoilin’ him like that and he'll get lazy”  His father said as he entered the kitchen.   His father's voice was gruff but gentle, he always spoke in a way that made the room feel warm and inviting, never a hint of anger.  

 

Most morning's are like this, casual banter between his parents, freshly made coffee, a simple breakfast.

Dillon quickly finished his breakfast and headed outside to help feed his family's animals, it's not expected of him, but it feels nice to help his father out.  Plus, it's sorta fun taking care of the horses, they always greet him with cheerful noises, and he returns the affection with treats and gentle pats on their heads.  Afterwards it was finally time to head off to work, construction had been a good outlet for his now virtually nonexistent temper, all he had to do was rebuild a countertop today, an easy job.  It meant that he could come home early and relax, maybe even take a nap.  Dillon walked into the kitchen to pick up the lunch he had prepared the night before. 

 

_ Thats weird… _

 

His cooler felt… lighter?  He did a quick check of its contents, when everything seemed to be in order,  he waved goodbye to his mother who was busy reading the morning's news paper.  Dillon reached for the door handle just as he's done thousands of times before, but this time was different, the motion felt strange, almost foreign.  The door didn't stick like it usually did either, instead  It's hinges broke off the door frame and Dillon was left standing awkwardly with the heavy old front door in his hands.

 

“NATHAN!”  his mother yelled for his father, quickly standing up from her seat, her eyes met Dillon’s; She was afraid.  They had all seen the terrifying things the Twice Changed people could do, some had horrible, destructive powers.  But he wasn't like them, he only suffered a mild mutation; a change in his appearance, he had only gotten freckles on his face and arms.  The twice changed had grotesque, inhuman appearances, extra limbs, discolored skin and hair, multiple eyes, they looked like monsters.  He was just normal, human.  

Dillon's father rushed in from the back porch looking panicked, he stopped short of the stairs.  His face turned ghost white and stared awestruck.

 

“W-We need to call him in…”  his mother's voice was shaky and fearful.  His father opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it, returning his eyes to Dillon; who was still awkwardly holding the door.  Suddenly, his mother rushed for the telephone, Dillon was filled with sudden dread, he had  seen videos of the Twice Changed getting taken, it was terrifying, the government taking them from their homes and sending them off to god knows where.  The public was encouraged to report them to the authorities, his mother was so afraid that one them would come break in and rob them.

 

“Wait! NO!” Dillon's body moved on its own, he rushed to stop his mother, grabbing her arm, desperately trying to stop her.  He felt her soft skin tear beneath his grasp as she let out a blood curdling scream of absolute horror.  She held her limp, severely broken arm close to her body, crying and desperately trying to crawl away.  His father was quickly at her side trying to contain the bleeding.  

“CALL AN AMBULANCE!”  His father screamed, his voice was thick with fear.  Dillon scrambled to the phone careful not to break it, and called the authorities.  

 

His father let out a terrified sob as he urged his wife to stay awake.

 

“I-I… is there anything I-I can do?...”  Dillon approached his parents cautiously.

 

“Get the FUCK away!”  His father's voice broke. Not knowing what else to do Dillon retreated to the front porch.  Tears welled up from some unknown place behind his eyes and he waited there, crying quietly; his head resting in his blood soaked hands.  The ambulance arrived quickly, and whisked his mother away.

He was left there, alone.  Waiting to be taken away by some black unmarked government vehicle.

 

_ I'ma monster. _


End file.
